(1) A differential transmission method is a method for transmitting data. As a typical differential transmission method, low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS) is known (see Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2). For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique that enables a receiver compatible with LVDS standard (hereinafter referred to as “LVDS receiver”) to output a received signal to an internal circuit with a different power supply voltage without using a level-shift circuit.
The resolution of a display device has been increased. An increase in resolution of a display device causes an increase in the number of wirings for transmitting an image signal to the display device, an increase in power consumption, or the like in many cases. In addition, the high-resolution display device is likely to be influenced by noise, for example, electromagnetic interference (EMI), which often reduces display quality. To overcome such problems, an LVDS receiver is often employed as an interface circuit for receiving an image signal.
(2) A hybrid display device where a liquid crystal element and a light-emitting element are provided in one subpixel has been suggested (e.g., see Patent Documents 2 to 4).